


L'ours et le faisan

by Amber_Brush



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Education, Family, Fluff, Gen, Gender Roles, Hand Kink, Hugs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Arthur - Freeform, Mentions of Séli, Pictes, Pining, Repressed Feelings, Toxic Masculinity, dance, healthy masculinity, mentions of Bohort l'Ancien, mentions of Goustan le Cruel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: Petits drabbles sur la relation entre Bohort et Léodagan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/gifts), [Nael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nael/gifts).

> Basé sur un [ headcanon](https://harrybestsir.tumblr.com/post/188367150746/pour-te-changer-les-id%C3%A9es-des-headcanons-sur-les) de Sol_Invictus, avec également quelques réflexions sur les rôles de genre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basé sur l'épisode "L'Escorte" (livre I).

La première fois que Bohort se rapproche physiquement de lui, parce qu'il est affolé et cherche sa protection, Léodagan l'envoie balader. Lui dire d'un ton menaçant « à votre place, je m'approcherais pas autant », c'est aussi bien un constat qu'une mise en garde. Un avertissement. Lui, il a toujours été un farouche défenseur de l'espace interpersonnel. C'est quand même plus viril.

Sa Picte de femme n'est pas d'accord ; elle prétend que chez elle, les guerriers se font de grandes embrassades et n'ont pas peur de montrer leur affection. Ben voyons. Pas étonnant qu'ils se coltinent la réputation qu'ils ont, après. C'est de bons combattants, les Pictes, mais de sacrées tapettes.

Bohort n'est même pas un bon combattant, d'ailleurs, juste la deuxième catégorie. En cheminant à ses côtés dans les bois, Léodagan se rend compte qu'en vrai, ça l'embête moins que prévu. La cour a quand même besoin d'artistes, de sensibles. Il a beau dire que c'est des trucs de chochotte, au final ça sert quand même à pas passer pour des gros barbares aux yeux du reste du monde connu.

Au fond, Léodagan admire ce genre de talents : la danse, les fêtes, les livres, les fleurs, la douceur… Ce n'est pas son univers, certes, mais quelque chose en lui crie que Bohort a du courage d'oser se comporter ainsi, d'embrasser un côté plus féminin - enfin, dit "féminin", parce que si on prend Séli par exemple, son truc c'est plutôt les masses d'arme, les tatouages et les pichets de bière. Quand elle essaye de correspondre à ce que le Carmélidien typique attend d'une bonne épouse, comme par exemple faire des tartes pour la famille, c'est toujours la catastrophe.

Il parle de tout cela dans les bois avec Bohort, du fait qu'il se sent parfois enfermé dans son rôle de brute, confiné à cette violence ultra-virile. Il aimerait bien s'en foutre, comme le roi Arthur qui prend soin de lui, bouquine de la poésie et aime s'occuper des enfants. Il l'a déjà vu avec les mioches de Karadoc, une vraie crème.

Lui, quand Yvain était petit, c'était la guerre pour qu'il cesse de se pelotonner dans leur lit quand il avait fait un cauchemar. Séli s'en fichait, mais lui trouvait que c'était pas digne d'un futur chevalier, de chercher l'affection à ce point. En tout cas, c'est ce que son père Goustan lui a inculqué, et ce qu'il a enseigné à son fils en retour.

Mais au plaisir qu'il éprouve quand Bohort, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le campement, le prend discrètement dans ses bras et le serre contre son cœur, il se demande s'il se serait pas planté, quand même. Parce que c'est vachement agréable.


	2. L'Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au Bal des Premières Neiges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basé sur l'épisode “Les Festivités” (livre III). 
> 
> Musiques :  
-[_“Pavane”_, de Gabriel Fauré](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayc3LSgFG5c)  
-[_“Valse des Flocons de Neige”_ de Tchaïkovsky (_Casse-Noisette_)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FvnL3nZaOA) (compositeur notoirement homosexuel)
> 
> Dédié à Kara, qui m'a plus ou moins mis dans ce ship grâce à ses posts et fanworks.

C'est vrai, ça le vexait que Bohort n'ait pas même voulu l'inviter au Bal des Premières Neiges. Ça avait surpris tout le monde, lui-même le premier, mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il était énervé (pour ne pas dire : “blessé”). Oui, ça l'avait agacé que son collègue - il n'osait pas penser “son ami”, leur relation était bien trop étrange pour y apposer ce mot si définitif, si concret - n'ait pas du tout pensé à lui.

Pas qu'il ait lui-même eu l'idée de le convier à l'Exposition des Armes de Jet. Qu'est-ce que Bohort pourrait bien y foutre, franchement, avec ses manières efféminées et sa haine de toute violence ? Pourtant, l'autre chevalier avait immédiatement pensé à une manière de rompre le clivage, avec son idée de danse martiale.

Ses invités avaient improvisé une petite chorégraphie qui lui avait rappelé certaines caroles* pictes, qui avaient lieu avant les combats, afin de se gonfler de courage et d'impressionner l'ennemi. Ça avait pas mal de gueule, fallait l'avouer. Les chefs de clan de l’expo y avaient été sensibles, tout le monde était content. 

Tout le monde… sauf Léodagan. 

Force était de constater que, maintenant qu'ils cherchaient à réconcilier les deux fêtes, lui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien bricoler à ce fichu défilé de tafioles pour leur renvoyer la politesse. Et ça l'embêtait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. 

Lorsqu’il expliqua le problème à Bohort, en contournant du mieux qu’il pouvait sa gêne, ce dernier ne se démonta pas et trouva presque immédiatement une solution. 

« Vous n’avez qu’à ouvrir le bal avec moi. La première danse. »

Pris au dépourvu, et honteux de n’avoir rien de mieux à proposer, il avait dit oui. 

Eh bien, il aurait mieux fait de se casser une guibole, parce que franchement, c’était une idée de merde. 

*

La pavane, c’était lent. Ce qui voulait dire que ça durait longtemps. Et puis ça se dansait de près. Bonjour la virilité. 

Bref, devinez ce que c’était, la première danse de ce bal à la noix ? Ouais, gagné. 

Quand il avait découvert le pot-aux-roses, Léodagan avait fulminé. 

« Mais vous vous foutez d’moi ? J’vais quand même pas remuer des gambettes à trente centimètres de vous, à quoi ça r’ssemblerait, franchement ?

-Vous avez pourtant promis, lui rappela son compagnon de danse, d’une voix douce où il affleurait qu’il serait particulièrement déçu s’il revenait sur son engagement. Vous allez pas rompre votre promesse, quand même ? »

Nan, mais s’il le prenait par les sentiments, aussi, c’était n’importe quoi. 

Et donc voilà comment le seigneur Léodagan de Carmélide, surnommé par ses sujets “le Sanguinaire”, se retrouva main dans la main avec un confrère chevalier, à timidement patauger sur la piste, sur une musique de tapette. Le morceau était censé rappeler la chute des premiers flocons de l’année, ou une connerie du genre. Ah, ils avaient l’air fin, franchement. 

Le pire, c’était que ces cabrioles n’étaient pas improvisées. Bohort avait poussé le vice jusqu’à lui donner une leçon de danse en privé, quelques heures avant l’humiliation publique. Quel fumier. 

Léodagan avait trébuché toutes les dix secondes et s’était rattrapé qui à une épaule, qui à un poignet. Et la main de Bohort sur sa hanche, afin de soi-disant rectifier sa position. Et son sourire, son foutu sourire si heureux de le voir accepter de marcher dans sa combine à la noix. 

Il détestait ce qui venait se loger dans sa poitrine quand il voyait Bohort sourire comme ça. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Carole : Danse médiévale qui prend la forme d’une farandole ou d’une ronde.
> 
> Les danses pictes que j'évoque ici sont en fait inspirées du _haka_ maori, mais étant donné que nous ne disposons que de très peu d’informations sur le peuple picte, je leur ai prêté ce détail, qui me plaisait.
> 
> La pavane est elle aussi anachronique, puisqu’il s’agit d’une danse de cour lente du XVIème siècle et donc de la Renaissance ; mais après tout, la chanson favorite d’Arthur, “Belle Qui Tiens Ma Vie”, est une pavane et est chantée à maintes reprises dans le canon, donc je me suis permis cette petite liberté historique !


	3. La Bague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bohort portait toujours une bague à la main gauche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre inspiré par l’observation de Nael du fait que Nicolas Gabion porte toujours une bague au majeur gauche, dans tous ses rôles et dans la vie quotidienne, depuis près de 23 ans. Ce n'est pas très shippy (à peine, en fait), mais l'idée ne voulait pas me sortir de la tête, il fallait que je l'écrive. 
> 
> Musiques : Hozier, surtout [_Sunlight_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PELeEo33JXs), et des chansons que Kara m’a rec et qui iront peut-être dans une playlist...

Bohort portait toujours une bague à la main gauche. 

Pas une alliance romaine, ça non. Léodagan n’était pas très calé sur le sujet, mais il lui semblait se souvenir que les alliances du genre ça se mettait à l’annulaire, pas au majeur. C’était la bonne main, d’accord, mais pas le bon doigt. 

Et il n’avait jamais vu le chevalier sans cette bague. Aux réunions de la Table Ronde, à ses stupides fêtes de saison, aux négociations protocolaires, aux séances de doléance, au combat… Elle était toujours là, fidèle au poste. (Léodagan enfouit bien loin en lui la réflexion qu’il regardait peut-être un peu trop les mains de Bohort, d’ailleurs.) 

Depuis plus de quinze ans qu’il côtoyait le chevalier, pas un jour où ce dernier ne l’avait pas portée. Alors au bout d’un moment, Léodagan se posait des questions. Élaborait des hypothèses, plus ou moins bancales. 

Les emblèmes de famille, tels que les blasons, ça se portait plutôt à l’index. Et puis la bague de Bohort était toute simple, sans fioritures. Ce n’était pas une chevalière à armoiries, mais un simple anneau d’argent. Enfin, Léodagan supposait que c’était de l’argent. 

Peut-être qu’il se prenait la tête pour rien. Peut-être qu’ils utilisaient des alliances romaines à Gaunes, que la sienne s’était avérée trop grande, et que Bohort l’avait mise au majeur au lieu de l’annulaire, tout simplement. Même si d’après sa femme, l’existence de celle de Bohort était à remettre en question, lui savait que Berlewen existait. Ils en parlaient parfois, surtout de sa santé fragile.

D’un autre côté, une alliance romaine sur le continent, c’était bizarre… Si ça se trouve, c’était une bête question de mode. Mais Léodagan y croyait moyen. Un dévouement de quinze ans, juste pour des frivolités, ça tenait pas debout. 

Rha, et puis zut ! Il avait qu’à lui poser la question, voilà !

*

« Dites, j’peux vous demander un truc ? »

Les ombres du feu de camp dansaient sur le visage de l’autre chevalier. Ils devraient se lever tôt le lendemain matin, mais comme souvent en forêt, Bohort ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, et avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter avec le roi de la Carmélide. 

« Dites toujours. »

Le regard attentif et bienveillant de Bohort affermit sa résolution. Séli lui avait dit que ça ne se posait pas comme question, que ça ne se faisait pas, mais au diable les hésitations ! Il était un bonhomme, ou bien ? 

Il savait même pas pourquoi il en avait parlé avec sa femme, franchement. Surtout qu’elle s’était bien foutu de sa gueule, comme à son habitude quand il s’agissait d’états d’âme. 

Bref. Il était temps de savoir. 

« La bague que vous avez tout le temps, je me demandais… Elle vient d’où ? »

Le diplomate éleva ses mains fines vers la chaleur du feu. Un léger sourire dansa sur ses lèvres. 

« C’est un cadeau de mon père, Bohort l’Ancien. »

Il semblait se souvenir d’un souvenir très lointain et très doux lorsqu’il lui expliqua :

« C’est la bague que doit porter l’héritier. Mon père me l’a confiée juste avant que je ne parte pour Kaamelott, afin d’être adoubé. Elle représente mes responsabilités au sein de la famille. C'est pour ça qu'elle est à la main gauche, celle du cœur. 

-Vous avez l’air d’en être proche, de votre paternel, nota Léodagan. 

-Je crois qu’il préfère légèrement mon jeune frère, soupira Bohort. Cependant, nous entretenons des relations relativement cordiales, c’est indéniable. 

-Ah ouais. Le beau truc, quoi.

-Il m’avait fait préparer une tarte aux pommes pour le voyage, et m’avait demandé de me souvenir de cette preuve d’affection de sa part. Cela me revient parfois, lorsque je confectionne les miennes. » 

Il se tut, dans un silence pensif. Sans doute était-il à Gaunes par la pensée, là où l’attendait une famille aimante. 

Léodagan voulut parler du sien, de père, pour relancer la conversation. Mais que dire exactement ? Que Goustan s’était toujours vanté de traiter sa sœur aînée et lui comme du purin, que ça l’avait fortifié de se faire traiter de trou du cul toute son enfance et toute sa jeunesse ? Que c’était vrai que les enfants, il fallait les détester, que ça en faisait de vrais hommes ? Ce n’était pas ce que semblait croire Bohort l’Ancien. 

Et on voyait le résultat, ironisa une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait justement à celle de son père. Bohort, c’était un sensible. Un affectif, un mou, un gambergeur. Des fois, ça lui tapait sur les nerfs, mais à le voir si heureux à parler de sa bague, Léodagan se surprit à admirer sa douceur. 

Une anecdote lui revint. Et une qui n’avait rien à voir avec Goustan, mais avec la famille qu’il avait construite avec Séli et qui était - qu’il le veuille ou non - influencée par ses conneries pictes. 

« C’est important, les cadeaux. Surtout ceux qui viennent des parents. Moi, j’ai offert un petit peigne en argent à ma fille pour ses dix ans. Ben elle l’a encore, le machin. »

L’acquiescement muet de Bohort valait tous les cadeaux du monde. 


End file.
